Lucy
by Prosper
Summary: She will always be remembered for her tragedy as the Barber's beautiful wife. Five moments and thoughts in the life of Lucy Barker.
1. Happiness

**Lucy**

She will always be known for the tragedy of the barber's beautiful wife. Five moments and thoughts in the life of Lucy Barker.

_Happiness_

I awoke to find a gentle sweep of fingers on my cheek, the familiar warm skin lingering upon my face. I could hear Ben's voice calling tenderly to me, the words "Lucy, Lucy," whispered into my ear.

"What is it, love?" I asked lightly as I opened my eyes. His face was close to mine and he was smiling for me in the way I loved. The smile that seemed to be just for me; it stopped time and made everything seem like it would be all right.

He was not always the smiling man he was for me, for sometimes I could see the darkness he carried within. I never liked to think about it, but there were days when he was feeling down, and all of London seemed to darken with him. There were days where I watched him and I felt like I didn't even recognize him, but he was never like that in front of me. For that, I will always be thankful.

"It's Johanna," he explained, "she's getting finicky for her mother." He raised his arms slightly and brought my daughter into my sight. She was sniffling a bit with her eyes scrunched shut and she grabbed for me, bunching up her fists in my night-dress. I laughed at my little girl and I hugged her closer to my chest, so that I could feel her warmth against my heart.

"Shh…" I murmured softly, as I stroked away her hair. "You needn't be afraid." Ben was lying on his side now, with one arm propped against his head as he loomed protectively over us. He was watching Johanna with an expression in his eyes that brought happiness to me. He would watch over her with a love that she deserved.

The sun was streaming through the large windows and I carefully sat up, carrying Johanna gingerly in my arms. The morning light had flooded our entire home, and made everything seem alive and bright. We didn't have many things; not the riches of kings or much money to speak of, but I was happy with what I had. My husband was an honest man and my child would grow up happy. Such was a life no trinkets could provide.

Johanna was whimpering again, and her little eyes opened delicately to the rays of sunshine. "She'll grow up to be beautiful." Ben said surely from behind me, "just like her mother."

"And kind," I continued softly, "like her father."

I walked up to our window slowly, so Johanna could see the world awakening below us. London spanned out in an intricate display of streets and people, but we could see it all from our home on Fleet Street.

"I haven't any customers today," Ben was saying, as he put on his vest and straightened his sleeves, "so I thought we could bring Johanna out with us for a bit."

I knew my husband was a busy man, for his barbering skills were well-known and lauded, so I knew that his absence of customers was merely his own doing. I smiled knowingly back at him. "I think that she would love the air," I said, "and I would be happy to enjoy the company of my husband."

He smiled again, his face brightening just for me. "You know I would do anything for you?" He admitted sincerely as he walked up to me by the window. "Anything that you ever wanted or needed, Lucy, I would bring for you." His affection startled me slightly, for it seemed unusual for such a simple situation. But it was nothing more than all the days that had passed since I met him, or all the moments like this.

Ben interrupted my thoughts by sliding his arms around me, securing me in his safe embrace. Sheltered, I looked up at him answered honestly, "all I need is you and our darling baby."

"And you will always have that," Benjamin promised. "That, I can give to you." I felt an immense gratefulness that I had my entire life to look forward to with moments like this one. My family was everything to me.

Johanna had fully awakened and was now cooing in my arms. Benjamin laughed heartily, "I think that this one needs to see more sun!"

"Yes, for her skin's so pale," I noted as I looked lovingly at my daughter. Johanna was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I loved her with all of my heart. I would never let her down or give her anything less than the full life that she deserved.

"Let us go then," Ben said as he picked up his coat, "perhaps we'll pick up some of Ms. Lovetts pies for a meal and then we'll go to the market."

"The market?" I asked as I walked towards him. "What shall we want at the market?"

My husband wrapped his arms around me for a light kiss on the cheek. "Flowers, love," he said, smiling that familiar smile, "flowers to crown my wife and my child."

I smiled back as I prepared my things to go out. "Flowers for a perfect day."

--

Lucy didn't get much of a voice in the movie, but I felt she was the most tragic character, even more so than Todd/Barker, Ms. Lovett or even poor, poor Toby.

Expect another chapter/moment and edits soon. 

-Prosper


	2. Loss

**Lucy**

She will always be known for the tragedy of the barber's beautiful wife. Five moments and thoughts in the life of Lucy Barker.

_Loss_

I could smell the flowers blowing on the breeze; each beautiful scent masking out the grime and stench of London's alleys and streets. It was a lovely day, with the sun shining over our heads and above the towering buildings. I watched as Ben paid a vendor for a bouquet of flowers and then began to stick the blossoms around the sleeping form of Johanna.

He was singing something under his breath and I quietly whispered over Johanna's head, "what are you singing about, love?"

He looked up and smiled lightly, "just a little tune about a barber and his wife…his beautiful wife."

I smiled lightly and blushed as I continued to ask, "and does it have any more words, this song of yours? What happens to this barber and his wife?"

Ben laughed again, a full, rounded laugh as he swung one arm comfortably around my small shoulders. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "someday, love, I'll finish the song for you."

"I'll look forward to that day." I said warmly. In that moment, as we looked over each other with baby Johanna between us and the sun shining above us, I felt the joy of the world. Felt the joy of this perfect moment…when we were entirely happy. But something clawed within me, a feeling of a looming catastrophe that I could do nothing about but wait. However, as quickly as it came, the dark thought left. Ben was beaming at me, and with that familiar smile I felt the security and safety I loved. Everything would be all right...

But then they came. They came in their darting shadows and their loud steps and it wasn't until they grabbed him that I knew they were coming for us. One of them grabbed Ben and ripped him away from me. He fell back, hard, as more of them came onto him.

"Ben!" I yelled as I fell back defensively, my arms wrapped protectively over Johanna. What was happening? What were they doing to my husband? As Ben struggled, one man stood over him and began to proclaim loudly,

"We have come to arrest this man, with punishment of exile, by order of Judge Turpin. He is to be apprehended at once."

"On what charge?" I asked, but my feeble voice was lost in the crowd. The men seemed not to care at all, as the spectators in the marketplace darted away and my Ben was lost in the fray. I sobbed slightly as I watched with their violent movements pounding in my eyes. I could not understand what was happening, but Johanna was beginning to awaken and I carefully shielded her eyes. I was so lost and disoriented, but I had to protect Johanna.

"Lucy!" I heard my name, yelled with a ferocity I had never encountered with him. Like a firm grasp upon me, I answered, yelling as I ran carefully towards where they were holding Ben.

"Ben! Ben!" I was yelling his name as if all my desperation would bring him to me. I could barely see him from within the mess of men and their shadows. Johanna was awake now. The men were all moving too quickly. I couldn't see Ben. Johanna was crying. I was sobbing with my helplessness.

"Lucy!"

I could see him clearly now, a sudden escape from his captors. I rushed forward. Johanna was beginning to bawl in my arms. I reached out one arm. I felt Ben's hands push into mine. He grabbed so hard; no longer the soft touch I had grown familiar with. In that split moment, I looked into his eyes. I saw the darkness again, welling up in his black eyes. He wasn't crying, but his face was marked with sadness and caring.

In that moment, I knew I had to hold on.

"Lucy…" Barely a whisper, but I could hear it so loud above the clamor. I had to hold on. My nails must have dug painfully deep into his wrist, but it was too late. I was flung back and Ben was dragged away, lost in the darkness.

"Ben!" I screamed as I clutched onto Johanna, pushing to bring myself forward although someone had put a strong grasp upon my shoulders. But I was too weak, and Johanna was bawling in my arms. I couldn't hold onto Ben. I couldn't go after him.

I was no brave person, and in that moment I had lost my husband. I had not thought quickly enough, had not done enough. I could not hold on.

The dark mass of people that had encompassed my Ben had disappeared around the street, and the entire marketplace was left coldly desolate and alone. The sun was no longer shining, but faded and scratched from behind the clouds. The air now smelled like sweat and all the dirt upturned in the struggle. My face was drowned in tears. Johanna was crying, a lone piercing voice in the silence. The pair of hands remained on my shoulders.

"My lady…" a low voice was saying.

I swung around, escaping his clutches. In front of me was a lavishly dressed man with cold eyes that blinded me with their intensity. I had not lost all of my wits in the past moments. I knew who he was. I knew what he had done.

Clutching Johanna in my arms, I quickly turned on my heels and began to run. I fled with my tears raining over Johanna; away from the strewn flowers at the place they had taken away my Ben. I fled with the heartbreaking realization that when I arrived home my husband would not be there to smile and tell me everything would be all right.

-

_Apologies for the time it took for an update. No excuses suffice; none offered. Many thanks to andaere for a lovely and helpful review first chapter. :)  
_

_I'll do my best to update quickly, and get editing as well. _

- Prosper


End file.
